swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Founder
The Founders were a species of shape-shifters originally from the planet Domina. Many years ago, the Founders were cast out of their native society by the Siftans due to their hostile ideals and concepts. The group of castaways was called Ghutom, a derogatory term in the Siftan language. Coming upon the Thys’sians, the Founders quickly set themselves up as a dominant force and subjugated the Thys’sians, putting themselves up on pedestals as god-like beings to the Thys’sians. Soon after, the Founders and Thys’sians conquered the Vians and began to establish their own pocket empire in the Peruvian Sector, known as the Argentus Imperium. The Founders had used guile and deception to maintain their leadership status within the Imperium. They went as far as making the Thys’sians addicted to Khetrocylle. They have also posed as Vians in order to keep close tabs on the Vians and watch for any rebellion from the inside. While not physically imposing, they ruled through intellect and brain-power, deception and guile. In their natural state they were a blue, pink or purple liquid gel. The Founders were virtually the same as the Siftans. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Military Home Planet or System: Domina Attribute Dice: 12D DEX 2D/5D KNO 2D/5D MEC 1D/4D PER 2D/4D STR 1D/4D TEC 2D/4D Special Skills: Strength Skills: (A) Shape-Shifting. Time to use: one round to one minute, depending on shape. Simple geometric shapes, like cubes or spheres, are Very Easy to Easy to replicate. A basic humanoid form is Difficult to replicate, additional details add more modifiers to the difficulty. Founders roll this skill when assuming the new form. They don't have to roll to maintain the new form or to resume their normal state. Special Abilities: Shape-Shifting: A Founder can alter its shape and color, but not it’s mass, allowing it to mimic almost any form. An Easy shape-shifting can produce a weapon which does STR+2D. Forming limbs can increase their move (typically to 10). When a Founder conceals itself, others must make successful PER or search rolls against the Founder's shape-shifting to detect it. The Founder receives bonus modifiers if the searchers are unfamiliar with the nature of the Founders. Nerve Clusters: The Founder’s brain consists of nerve clusters throughout their body making them sensitive to energy weapons, causing an extra +1D damage; ion, DEMP and neural weapons cause an extra +2D damage. They have sensory clusters that allow them to hear and smell much like other species. Echo Location: Founders "see" through echo location, their brain puts together a detailed full-color image of their surroundings within a 150 meter radius. Physical Attacks: Due to their elasticity, Founders get a +1D to resist damage from blunt weapons. Cold Climates: For each hour spent in temperatures equal to or below 0 degrees Celsius, Founders suffer a -1 Move and their DEX and STR are reduced by -1D. When either their DEX or STR reaches 0D the Founder is frozen solid and dies. Move: 5/7 Size: 40-100 kilograms in mass Lifespan: 900 standard years Behind the Scenes Based on the Founders from the Star Trek, Deep Space 9 series, this species was created in much the same ideology as the Founders of ST: DS9. Category:Species Category:Custom Content